The Stars and The Stray
by Rei of Light
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for Renji And Rukia, told from different POVs.
1. Damnit

_Damnit_

Renji sat on Urahara's porch, his legs hanging off the side. His back against the door frame. He looked up at the stars. _I'm going to learn all their names and tell her what they are._ He laughed at his childhood self. Things were easy when all you had to do was steal food.

He sighed and closed his eyes, she was off in the Soul Society and he was stuck here. He sat there til it felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to see, two large blue ones. "OY! Rukia! I thought you were at home?" She smiled, "I got out. Byakuya let me go. I'm still on leave." She sat down next to him, just like when they were kids.

"You know all their names yet?" she asked looking at the night sky. "No, I gave up on that a long time ago. You know that." She lowered her eyes, he could have sworn she was sad. "You stayin at Ichigo's?" he asked. "Yeah. I thought it would better than staying here." he moved his eyes from her. He hated how Ichigo was so cool with her. Silence crept in and things became awkward between the two.

"Rukia," he said, he could finish what he had to say. "What Renji?" She asked looking at him. "Oh, never mind. It was something dumb." "Oh," she said as she looked away. _Damn, I could have told her but oh hell what is wrong with me, just do it._ As he went to say something she stood up. "I'm going, see you around Renji." 'Yeah, see ya." he said feeling like an idiot.

He watched her walk away, like he did so many times before. He went looking back at the stars, he could never grab them no matter how far he jumped.


	2. Happy Birthday Miss Kuchiki

**Happy Birthday Miss Kuchiki**

_**He looked around his room, it was a mess but that was how he worked, in chaos. He sit his stuff down and picked up the stack of paper work on his table/desk. "To Lt. Captain Abarai Renji" The paper said on the top.**_

_**He opened it and found it to be a letter. "Lt. Captain Abarai Renji, of the sixth guard. I am here to tell you that you are wanted at the Kuchiki manor for Rukia Kuchiki's birthday. The Date is January 14. Time noon sharp, dress with class. Gifts must be provided. Kuchiki clan" he folded the paper back up and threw it. He sighed and decide to head to the shops. He grabbed what money he had and headed out.**_

"_**What should I get her? She has everything Chappy so… wait, that will work." he headed into a store. He looked around for her gift. He grabbed a black and white dog, a red ribbon around his neck. He paid for it and asked for it to be wrapped. He had and hour to get to the Kuchiki manor.**_

_**Luckily he was in his uniform, as well as others walking in. She was greeting everyone that walked in and when she seen Renji she headed toward him. "I thought you were off on mission?" she said with a small smile. "Just got back and found your invite. Luckily I had time to get this." he said holding out the box.**_

_**She took it from him and opened it. "Renji, it's a dog." She said confused. shit she doesn't like it.**_** "Well I thought it would be a change from all the Chappy items you'd get today." He said. She smiled, "I get it." A low voice call Rukia's name. "I'm coming Nii-sama." She grabbed Renji's hand, 'Come my stray dog." She drug him inside the manor.**


	3. Burgers Beer and Bunnies

_Burgers, beer and Bunnies_

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were driving around, trying to find out something to do. "Hey, we should go to the Steak and Sushi place, I hear they got good food." Renji said looking over at Ikkaku, who was driving. "Yeah, we can get sake." Yumichika said from the back seat. Ikkaku headed across town to the steak and Sushi place.

The three went inside and found it not really packed. They got seated at a table by a very busty woman named Rangiku. Ikkaku nudged Renji in the ribs, "She your kinda girl.' he said with a wink. Renji rolled his eyes and looked around, it had an Asian flair with a Tex-Mex flair.

A short, raven haired girl pooped up wearing an light blue blouse and a navy blue, pleated skirt. She gave a half hearted smiled and spoke, "I'm Rukia and I'll be your waitress." Renji's eyes looked her over, she didn't like this job he could tell. Ikkaku started in, "I'll have a bottle of sake and a steak plate with potatoes, medium rare." Yumichika followed, "I'll have the sushi plate, and a glass for sake." She face Renji, "I'll have a burger with the works and a beer, doesn't matter what it is."

She finished what she was writing and walked away. "Dude, she's hot." Ikkaku said, Renji snorted, "your better off with the hostess." He said. Yumichika butted in, "I think she's more Renji's type any ways." Renji smiled ad looked around the restaurant for Rukia. Her head popped out from a low cut wall, carrying a tray of their drinks. She set the bottle of sake between the two and sat the beer in front of Renji. "You look like you like this type." She said.

He looked at her then the beer, it was his type. "Thanks," She nodded and ran off, looking for their food. Ikkaku and Yumichika started downing their sake but Renji just took swigs of his, not really want to down it too quickly. She popped back at their table carrying a large tray with their food. It looked way to big for her, how could she do this job.

She set the burger in front of Renji, "it's well down." she said. He nodded and looked back at her, she had one bang that covered part of her face, he wanted to push it out of her face. "Anything else?" she asked her hand resting on her pad. Ikkaku looked around, 'I think were fine, thanks." she nodded and went off to another table. Renji dug into his food and finished his beer.

Time passed on and they were having fun. Ikkaku and Yumichika were pretty drunk but Renji stayed sober, catching glimpses of the little black haired waitress. She came by the table one more time, 'Ok here's the check, pay it up there by the hostess." she slipped Renji the check seeing how he was sober. After some sweet talking, Renji got the two drunks to leave the restaurant, paying the bill on the way out. "Did ya get her number?" the bald guy questioned, "No, why should I have?" Renji barked. He slipped the two drunks in the back of the car and drove home.

A few weeks had passed by, Renji popping in the restaurant once a week to see her. After about four weeks of coming in the fifth week she was gone. A busty orange haired girl waited on him, "I'm Orihime, I'll be serving you tonight." he smiled at her, she was pretty, her slate grey eyes and orange hair. "Where Rukia? She normally works today." he said without trying to sounding like a creeper.

"Oh, she took the night off. Something about her family and whatnot." Renji's mouth formed an 'O' and he order the same thing he did every week, a burger with the works and a beer of her choice. Rukia had often given him good beer, she was good at guessing what he liked. Orihime bounce off, getting him a beer he asked for. She came back and sat down at the table with him, "I see you here every week." she said looking at the new couple walking in.

"Yeah, I like the food." Renji lied, he too a large swig of his beer. "Do you mind if I sit with you, your like my last customer for the night." he nodded. A smile crept across her face. "You remind me of my boyfriend, scowl and all." he looked at her, "I do?" "yeah, he's always scowling and grumpy. But when I come home, he's all happy and whatnot." he smiled, she was easy to listen to. "You know, I've only seen one of Rukia's family. He's a tall dark haired guy, not really happy looking. He hardly ever smiles when he comes in."

Looking at Rukia he could picture someone like that. "I think it's her brother." Renji adjusted the picture he made in his head, to make the guy look more like her. "Hey your foods up." She said looking over at the counter. She rushed out of her seat to grab it. She came back with two plates.

She set his down in front of him and said, "I wonder if it's her brother. But she did say she had a sister. Wait, how could I forget that. Today was the anniversary of her sister's death." Renji let his burger slip from his hand to the small drop to his plate, "yeah, she must be doin something. Rukia hardly ever speaks of her family. Rangiku had to beat it out of her. Along with Yoruichi." he nodded, she didn't seem the type to be all sharing and whatnot, not like the girl in front of him.

When they finished their food, Orihime slipped him his bill and a piece of paper, "This is her number, and when she works next. I think she'd like it if you popped in on her." the girl said with a large smile, Renji nodded and pocketed the number. He paid his bill and left. On his drive home he pulled the paper out, She was working two day from today, around noon.

Two days from then at noon, Renji walked into the restaurant. She walked passed him, stopping and looking at him, "My usual, comes at an usual time for him." he smiled, "I got a hint you were workin today, I missed you a few nights ago." her head dipped, "yeah. I know. I'm off work in five minutes." he smiled, "I can wait." He sat at one of the chairs. A new hostess was working her name was Soi Fan, he looked him over with cold eyes, he brushed her off.

A dark skinned woman came out and talked to the hostess, it must have been the manager. The woman turned to face him, "You're waiting for Rukia are you not?" she asked. He nodded, "I'm Yoruichi." She shook his hand. "Renji." He said following her. "Her brother will come in, in about an hour. Be back here then." He was confused, what was going on.

Rukia bounded over to him, "Ready to go?" he looked over at the dark woman, "Yeah." he followed the little woman outside. It was a nice day out. "So, Orihime gave you when I was working next huh?" She said without looking back at him, 'yeah. She did." She stopped abruptly, She was looking at a pet store window, bunnies lined the window. Renji followed her eyes, "Like bunnies?" He asked. She nodded, "although Nii-sama wont let me have one."

Renji paused a bit, "I can get you one. It can stay at my house and you can come see it whenever you want." her head turned to face him, "Sure." They walked inside and she picked out an all white bunny with a black spot around it's nose. "I'll name him Chappy." "After the cartoon bunny?" she nodded, "why not. He looks like him." Renji smiled, they got him a cage, water bottle bedding and food. And some treats. Renji didn't know how to raise a bunny but he was going to learn quick.

'Where do you live?" she asked holding her bunny. "The apartments by the river, on ninth street." "Oh, I live a few blocks from their." They only thing that was a few blocks from his house was a large manor, hardly anyone went in or out of there. "ah, well then you can see Chappy a lot then." He said with a smile. They talked some more and Rukia looked at her cell phone, "I got five more minutes till my brother gets me."

They walked back to the restaurant to wait for her brother. He finally showed up, Renji looked him over and asked Rukia, 'What's your brother's name?" "Byakuya, why?" she said looking at him, 'he's my boss." Rukia giggled, "I see." Byakuya walked up to the two, leaving his fancy car on the street, "Hi Nii-sama." Rukia said waving her new bunnies paw.

He glared at the bunny and Renji, then looked at Rukia. "we have a date with the head of that company, get your stuff and tell Yoruichi that you will no longer be working here." Rukia nodded an handed the bunny to Renji, leaving them outside. "I see you bought her that." Renji held the bunny with care, "yeah." "You won't be able to see her anymore." "so," Renji said noticing the fur of the bunny was really soft. Byakuya's eyes left Renji and to his little sister walking out the door, Yoruichi behind her.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I can't let my best waitress go like that." Byakuya rolled his eyes slightly, 'She has a job already, they just got an opening for her." his voice cold. Yoruichi was a strong woman, she placed a hand on her hip, "I don't care. Tell him dear." Rukia looked up nervously, "Nii-sama I wanna work here. I like it here and the people are wonderful." her eyes shot up at Renji. 'Rukia, this is not some game, Jushiro is waiting."

Rukia found some confidence, "No, I'm going to work here. And tell Jushiro that he can hire the next guy." She said with a smile. Byakuya shook his head and walked back to his car, "Don't bother coming home tonight." he said slamming the door. Rukia took her bunny from Renji and buried her face in it's back. "Rukia honey, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me." Yoruichi said resting her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"I think I'll be good. I wanna see Chappy likes his new home." she said looking at Renji.


	4. Chances

_Chances_

Ichigo sat on the roof to the sixth division house. Rukia leaned over to him. "Something wrong Ichigo?" She asked. He looked over at her and his eyes seen a man walking over, the sixth division Lt. Captain, Renji Abarai. "No. everything is alright." "Oy, Rukia. And Ichigo. What brings you up here?" Renji asked sitting down next to Rukia.

"Just watching the sunset and talking. Ichigo and the group are going home soon." She told him with a slightly sad face. "Oh I see. I guess I should say bye to you then Ichigo. Though you did cause a lot of shit to happen, I have to thank you for helping save Rukia." Ichigo looked at Renji and said, "Well, I thank you for your help, but I think I could handled it fine myself."

Renji's eyes narrowed and his mouth began to snarl, "Hey, I fought Taichou. I weakened him for ya when you fought him. That's why you won." he was now leaning over Rukia. "Well you didn't do a good job of it. I got the crap beat out of me!" Ichigo said shoving his face near Renji's.

While the two were yelling, Rukia was getting sandwiched. Her little fits flew into two jaw lines. Ichigo's head recoiled and looked down at her. "Whatcha do that for?" He yelled at her. "I was pinned under both of you. I could hardly breath!" she screamed back at him. Her head turned, "And don't think you're getting out of this Renji." She said. His face quickly changed to a begging dog's.

Ichigo watched them fight. He was a little upset that he didn't have that long of a relationship with Rukia like Renji did. When she was done yelling at Renji she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ichigo I'm sorry to leave you but Nii-sama wanted me to see him for dinner." she said getting up. Renji followed, his hand in hers.

He watched them walk away and sighed, he hated Renji when it came to Rukia. "I had a chance but I lost it." "Ichigo?" His head looked over the edge of the building. It was Orihime, she was smiling up at him. "Can I join you?" "Yeah, need help getting up?" She nodded, Maybe he didn't lose his chance after all….


	5. His sister is happy,

**His sister is happy, why shouldn't he approve?**

_**Byakuya looked out the window of his office to see his little sister walking down the pathway. He smiled at her, she was just like his Hisana. He waited for her to lightly knock on his door. "Come in Rukia." She opened the door and smiled at her brother. "Do you know where Renji is? He wasn't down at the barracks and I'm guessing he's not in here."**_

"_**No he's not. I think I gave him the day off. He wanted to go to the Eleventh barracks. Something about a party for someone or something. I think I should have kept Renji here. He has to many days off lately." Rukia smiled, "Nii-sama I think you are just rewarding him for the good job he does." "I think I'm going soft on him, maybe I should harden up on him."**_

"_**I think it's doing him good, Nii-sama. It's doing us all good." he smiled at her, 'Go find him and have fun." she smiled a bigger grin and went out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. He smiled, he was glad that Rukia was happy.**_

_**He left his office and it was getting late. The sun was minutes from setting and her heard two familiar voices. 'I was fine." A slurred voice said. "No, you had too much. Your brother will kill me if I would have let you drink anymore." he looked down the stairs to see Renji carrying Rukia in his arms. Renji seen his Taichou standing there, "Oy, Taichou.' He said nervously. "What is going on?" He said in a cold voice. **_

"_**HI NII-SAMA!" Rukia's words were highly slurred. "She enjoy the party?" Byakuya said. Renji went bright red, "Yeah. Matsumoto had her get in the fun." Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji's neck, "I Wuv you." Renji's face went an even bright red color. 'I can tell. I can take her home." Byakuya said walking down the stairs. Renji handed the little girl over to Byakuya.**_

"_**I wanna Renjiiii to take me home." She said loudly. "Renji needs to go to his room." She pouted in his arms. "Taichou. I can take her home if you don't mind. It's the least I can do for letting her get this drunk." Byakuya looked up at him, "I guess it fine. Rukia, Renji is going to take you home.' She smiled and leapt into Renji's arms.**_

_**He looked at how Renji looked at her, he knew those eyes and that smile, he had it once with Hisana. He walked away and a small smile grew on his face, he was glad Rukia had someone like Renji to watch over her like he did.**_

_**-PART TWO-**_

_**Rukia opened her eyes and found her head hurting. She groaned and sat up in bed. She ran threw what happened the night before. The sun shined threw her window and she seen red hair sticking out from her blankets.**_

_**She slid the blankets down and found a tattooed back. What the hell happened last night?**_** She got off the bed and debated weather to jump onto the red heads back. She smiled and took a leap onto his back. "ARHG!" a sound came from the red head. She smiled and stuck her head down by his face, "Good morning Renji." She got off his back and watched him roll over onto his back.**

"**Whyda wake me up?" he groaned. "Well, I was wondering why you were in my bed." He sat up quickly and looked around, his red hair in his face. "I'm not in my bed?" "No. I went and found you at a party in the Eleventh barracks and then after Matsumoto told me to start drinking I went blank."**

**He looked at her and remembered how she was the night before. She kept telling him she loved him over and over, he thought it was just the sake talking. "Yeah you were pretty wasted. You were yelling at Taichou cause you wanted me to take you home." he kept the I love yous quite. "How could I get wasted and do that to Nii-sama. And you let me drink didn't you. And I bet you also took advantage of me too!" She got right in his face.**

"**NO! I would never do that to you. Taichou would hang me from my ankles and beat me! Oy Rukia, you're worse now then you are drunk. At least you're nice when you're drunk." She went bright red, "What did I do?" He smiled, "I shouldn't tell you." She punched him in the jaw, "TELL ME RENJI!" **

**He rubbed his jaw and looked at her with an evil glare, "Fine, you kept telling me you loved me. I thought it was just the sake talking. Matsumoto had you drink a lot." She blushed really bad and punched him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "I did not."**

'**Rukia, you did. Even Taichou heard you." She lowered her head, if Nii-sama confirmed this, Renji was right. She sighed and decided to tell him. "Renji, what I said in my drunken stupor, was true. I do love you. " "Rukia, don't say that. Just cause you said it drunk doesn't mean you really think that way." She punched him again. "Stupid! I do mean this. I just hid it…"**

**Renji was shocked, she never sounded like this unless she was really meaning it. "Whyda hide it? I mean if you love someone shouldn't you say it?" She looked up at him, "I didn't think you like me, well like that." He placed his hand on hers. "Rukia, I've liked you since we met. I just didn't think you liked me and then Ichigo came in and I thought you, liked him."**

"**No, Ichigo is nice but I could never like him like that." Renji swelled with pride. "So can I ask, what did we do last night?" "Um… I left you in here but then you started screaming so I had to come in here to calm you down. And then I fell asleep." She sighed and leaned over to him and kiss him on the lips, "Thanks for the good night last night, though I can't remember it."**

**He went red like his hair, "Yeah, well I do love you."**


	6. Tied together

_**Tied together**_

**Rukia looked out the window of her room, it was raining. She sighed and went back to reading her manga she got from Ichigo before he left. Their was a knock on her door, "Rukia, someone is here to see you." it was one of the servants. "Send them in." She said with out looking up from her manga.**

**Her door opened and she cocked one of her eyes to the door. "Oy, Rukia. I was just stopping by to let you know I'm off to the human world, seeing how you are on leave and all." She set her manga down and looked at him. 'I see." She was soft spoken. "So I guess I should head out then." He said and went to leave her room.**

'**Wait." She said. He stopped and looked back at her. "I got something for you." She got off her futon and went over to a small box on her table. She handed it to him, "Now don't laugh. It took me some time to find these." he opened the box and pulled out two stuffed animals. One was a Chappy and the other was a dog. The two were tied together with a red ribbon. In the box was a white card. He pulled the card out, "You know I like Chappy, so fill in the rest. ^.^" He put the stuffies back into the box along with the card and scratched the back of his head, "Rukia, I'm not getting what you mean?" She narrowed her eyes, 'Renji you are such a idiot. If I like Chappy, then what does the dog mean then?" he gave her a puzzled look. "The dog is you numb nuts! And the ribbon around it, well you can figure that out." he smiled, "I think I got that part." she said scooping her up with his open arm.**


	7. Beer Bunnied and Bars for Hayleygirl

Rukia looked around the small apartment of one of her customers, Renji. He had taken her to his home to make sure Chappy was used to it. She set herself down on the worn couch and looked at Chappy in his new pen. He was busy eating a large piece of lettuce she had fed him. "So you're staying here right?" Renji said setting down in a very worn out lazy boy. "Yea, is that ok?" She asked, her brother had kicked her out of her house. "Yeah, I'm just wonderin where to put ya. Ikkaku and Yumichika will be home in a few hours from their jobs."

She remembered the two guys that came in with him the first night, the bald one and the flamboyant one. "I can sleep on the couch." She said looking at the red head. His eyes danced around, trying hard not to really look at her. "I can't do that to you. I'll give you my room. It's really a walk-in closet but it works." She giggled, he was sleeping in a walk in-closet. "Thank you." She said bowing her head, her brother had taught her manners were everything. "No problem. Um, I'll be gone shortly after they get home for my part time job.' "I thought you worked with my brother?" She said. "I do, cleaning out his office and a few others." her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she looked back at her new bunny.

The cage sat on the coffee table, a short distance to her. Her eyes wondered back over to the red head who now had a beer in his hands. He was tall and good looking, even though his tattoos stuck out from the sunglasses he wore on his head, but today they were under a bandana. She never really gave him any thought till Orihime talked to her about him. "Renji." She said his name softly. His eyes shot to her, afraid looking. "Yea." he said, I can go with you to work. I mean I could help. Maybe you can get home faster and all." His afraid look died away and he smiled at her, "I really don't wan to do that to you."

"Nah, it's ok." She said placing her hand sin her lap. She leaned back into the couch and looked over at the TV, which was on for background noise almost. She didn't really register the images or sounds on the screen, just her thoughts. She heard Renji get out of his chair and to the small kitchen he shared with two others. he pulled out a soda from the frig and handed it to her, "All we got unless you want a beer." She smiled and took the cold can from his large hand. Their fingers brushed up against each other and Renji let go of the can quickly, letting it almost fall into Rukia's hand.

"Sorry." he mumbled and headed back to his chair. She opened the can and took a drink, lemony goodness filled her mouth. She set the can on the edge of the coffee table. "You got to work tomorrow?" Renji asked, trying to start a conversation. "No, I'm off. Yoruichi decided after the whole deal with my brother to let me another day off." He nodded his head and took a swig from his beer. She looked at the bottle and thought, _I'll have to give him that next time he comes to the restaurant._ Her eyes wondered back to her bunny, he was lying down, sleeping. "You know that girl you work with, Orihime was it. She gave me your number and the next time you worked."

Renji wanted to slam his face into the arm of his chair. _That was dumb_ He thought. "I know, I told her to give you them if you came in." Renji's eyes looked at her, her hands rested in her lap, her dark blues eyes on him. _The only way this would be better if I was drunk._ he smiled, "what?" Rukia said, "nothin." her eyes blinked and looked down to the small animal he bought her. Chappy, an all white bunny with a black ring around it's nose. After getting used to it, it was pretty cute. "Why'd you tell her to give me your number?" "I just thought it be nice to hear from another person, I don't get out much and I hardly have anything to do. So I thought it couldn't hurt to talk to you. You seemed nice enough and the tips you leave are really good."

_Better be, I hand out ten dollars in tips alone._ "I do?" he said, her eyes raised back to him, "yeah." A cell phone chimed, Rukia slipped it out of her pocket, Renji didn't have a girly ring tone like that. "Hello?' Her voice calm. "Oh Hi Orihime. Sure I can hang out. What Ichigo's coming to. So I finally get to meet him huh. Um Where do you want to go? Oh, How about, wait a minute." She looked over at him, "When do you get off of work?" She asked, "Eightish." She smiled and went back to the phone, "Nine ok? The Eleventh Barracks, I know that place. Good bar. See you then." She shut her phone, "You wanna go to a bar tonight?" "Ikkaku and Yumichika work there." Rukia's eyes widened, "That's where I've seen them before."

Rukia waved at the orange haired girl and few peoples in front of her. "Rukia. This is Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia.' Rukia looked at the man beside Orihime, he was tall and built. A scowl across his face, his chocolate eyes scanned the group of people walking into the bar. "Oh, Hi Renji." Orihime said with a small wave. He nodded and looked at the man she was with, _Seems like her type, and I reminded her of him?_ He thought. Rukia grabbed his arm and drug him inside the bar. Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to work overtime after getting a phone call from Renji that he was stopping in after work with a few "buddies".

"RENJI!" A deep voice called. A spiky haired man and a short pink haired woman popped out from behind the bar. "Oy, Kenpachi!" Renji said flashing a smile. Rukia looked at the large man in front of her. "Renji-chan!" The girl said hugging the red head. "Yochiru, you got bigger since the last time I seen you." She broke the hug, "Renji I'm eighteen and you seen me like four days ago, silly." Rukia smiled, "Kenpachi, Yochiru, this is Rukia. Rukia the owners of the Eleventh Barracks, Kenpachi Zaraki and his adopted daughter Yochiru." Rukia bowed a bit, 'Nice to meet you."

Kenpachi looked her over, "aren't you Kuchiki's sister?" Rukia nodded, "yeah, that fucker gets on my nerves. Told me that I got to keep the fights down in my bar or he's closen us down." "I'm sorry about that." Rukia said. Yochiru hugged her, "Don't worry, Kenny'll beat the piss outta him." Rukia smiled, she liked this place. Renji said his good byes and began to look for the couple they came with. Orihime and Ichigo where sitting at the bar, drinks in hand, two seat were open by them. Rukia sat next to Orihime and ordered a shot of vodka. Renji ordered a beer for himself.

Rukia slammed the shot and ordered a screwdriver along with Orihime. Ichigo was drinking whiskey. Ikkaku walked up behind the bar and pulled a bottle from the rack, "Here, the boss wanted you to share this." he pulled out four glasses and poured the alcohol into each of them. The night was going well, Kenpachi was giving them free drinks left and right. Orihime and Ichigo went home after a few hours. It was shortly after midnight and Renji wanted to go home. Rukia's head was resting on the bar on in front of her. He wiggled her a bit, "Lets go." he said. her head popped up and smiled at him. She gracefully hopped down from her bar stool and followed Renji out to the parking lot.

Luckily Yumichika was headed home as well, "I'll drive." He told the drunken people in front of him. They got into the car and drove back to the apartment. Renji stumbled into the house and plopped down on the couch, stomach side down. Rukia sat down on the floor next to him, "I don't' wanna be alone." She said softly. Renji turned his head to face her. "Huh?" "I don't feel good and I don't know your house well." He pulled himself off the couch and led her to his room. He made sure she got into bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair. "Renji, why are you so nice to me?" She asked rolling over and facing him, "Well, you're cute and all. And really good at picking our beer." She smiled, a real smile.

"She looked up at him, weak light spilling into the room from the open door. His ponytail was sagging, a few strand of red hair was in his face. She didn't know why but she want to reach out and feel that hair, feel his face and even kiss him. She closed her eyes tight and breathed as evenly as she could. She felt him slide into the small bed with her. His large body pushed her to the wall. His face was inched from hers. _I'm drunk, he's drunk why not?_ She moved her head in to kiss him, but a wave of nausea caused her got jump out of the bed and across the hall to the bathroom. Renji followed her making sure she was puking where she should be.


	8. Forgotten and Found

He walked down an ill lit alleyway stalking his next meal. She was a small girl no larger than 5'2" at the most. Her short raven hair was neatly kept unlike some of the meals he'd had before.

She quickly stopped and looked behind her, noticing him. He stopped and smiled, his next meal had blue eyes. "I've notice you for a while now." she said, her voice not wavering. "You have?" he asked, trying not to sound to surprised. "What do you want?" "Nothing… much." He said with a low voice. Her eyes flickered around quickly, looking for a way to run. Panic began to fill her, he could smell the fear.

He smiled and took one step, and appeared next to her. She was so tiny compared to him. She whipped around and tried to run, but he grabbed her coat, pulling her back to him. He pulled her up to his face, her pale face was full of fear. He wanted to bite her then, end it all but he seemed to grow fond of her.

"Let me go." She squirmed in his arms. He smiled exposing his elongated fangs. Her squirming stopped as she seen his fangs. "Vampire," she breathed. He moved her hair back from that pale neck of hers, the vain blue under the skin. She didn't fight him anymore, which was odd for a victim to do.

His fangs sank into the thin skin, a copper taste hit him. He quickly fed from her, she grew more limp in his arms. After he was done with his quick meal he freed his mouth from her neck and whipped he remaining blood up with his tongue. She tasted good to him, ever ten or fifteen humans out of a hundred tasted the way she did.

He decided to take her home, he knew where she lived. He had stalked her for a few days, his fondness or the little woman grew. He opened the door to her home and walked inside. It was warm inside her home, he took her jacket off and slid her into her bed. He made sure the blood wasn't flowing anymore and began to leave.

"Hello?" her voice was weak and hoarse. He stopped and turned to look at her, she was trying to pull herself to sit up. "Lie down, it's better for you right now." She didn't listen to him. He sat down on the bed next to her, her face was more lit in the light beside her.

Memories flooded back to him, his childhood. Everything. "Rukia?" he said. Her eyes opened quickly, "Renji?" her voice questioned. He leaned his face in farther, "It is you." her hand reached up to cup his cheek, "How, why… Renji you disappear years ago." he dipped his head, all he could remember was waking up in darkness after hanging out with her and their friends.

"I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that I'm a vampire now." She traced her thumb over his bottom lip, sending chills threw him. 'I missed you so much. Nii-sama, Ichigo and everyone went looking for you." A tear rolled down her face. He cupped her face, "I'm sorry for scaring you like this, and disappearing so long ago." She shook her head, "No Renji, as long as you're alive, I could care less." she kissed him, all her emotions rolling into this one kiss.


	9. Happy birthday Mr Abarai

Rukia looked at herself, she was in a little white dress, her hair standing out even more. "Do I have too?" She asked the blonde woman behind her. "Come on, hell love it. It's better than that puppy he bought you. Plus all his buddies will be jealous." Rukia frowned, she didn't like this gift at all. "Rangiku, why again am I doing this?" She turned around, "I thought you like him?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip and darted her eyes away, she did but she couldn't get way she had to sing happy birthday to him like this. Rangiku ushered her out of the room and down the hall to Renji birthday party. Rukia's face was on fire, the butterflies bad in her stomach. Rangiku opened the door and told everyone to shut up. Rukia stepped in shortly afterwards and walked right to the man she was looking for.

His eyes narrowed as she got closer, somehow the lights dimmed. Her face was redder than his hair, she knew it. She stopped short of his legs and looked over at Rangiku, who's face was a huge smile. Rukia turned back tot he birthday boy, She could heard the whispers in the group of drunks. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Abarai, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Mr. Abarai. Happy birthday to you." She sung trying to smile at him and dance they way Rangiku showed her.

His jaw dropped and looked over to the blonde, she smiled back at him and his head turned slowly back to Rukia. "Happy birthday Renji! Can I get out of this dress now?" She shouted at the busty woman. Renji got out of his chair and helped Rukia out of the room.

"What they hell was that?" he asked loudly in the hallway. "Rangiku wanted to help me give you a birthday gift. I didn't think she had this in mind." Renji looked her over one last time, her pale frame even paler in the white dress. Her blues eyes darted around, "It's a good gift." He said with a smirk. she slapped him softly, 'I made an ass of myself in front of all your friends and when Nii-sama hears this, he'll b..." Her sentence was cut off when Renji's lips met hers.

His hands slipped around her and she could hear the door open, Ikkaku and Rangiku stepped out. "Damn. It worked!" Rangiku said raising her glass of sake. Ikkaku shook his head and stepped back into the room. Rukia shoved herself away from Renji, 'It WORKED?" she screamed at Rangiku, "You like him don't you?" Rukia went bright red again and Renji looked at her, "You like me?" He said happy. "You couldn't tell? Man you're thick." Rangiku said looking at Renji. Rukia hid her face with her hands, "I'm never going to do this again!" She said, toward Rangiku.


	10. Loser

_Loser _

_Based on Tsukiko Amano's song Tsuki_

Renji walked down the hallway to his room. He had just came back from arresting Rukia. He slammed his door shut and heard a picture fall from his wall. He walked over and picked it up.

He smiled a small smile, it was a picture he and Rukia took when they entered the academy. He remember how the ended up there.

Silver rain is fallingMy sighs come out white

The bright future we talked aboutBecomes empty

He heard her voice clear as day, "Renji, if we become shinigami, we could live better lives. We can leave here." He sighed, life was easy just stealing food and laughing with your friends.

From the gap between the concrete buildingsI thought of the city I lived in with you

Renji sat down on his bed, rain began to fall. He was pissed he had to get her. Pissed that she was going to get her sentence of death any day now. He wished he had stopped her that day, not letting her go to the Kuchiki's.

LoserI wish the moon, stuck in the folds of my distorted heartWould berate me

He set the picture down and began to think back on how life would have been if she was with him now, and not in some jail cell listening to the same rain. He would be smiling and laughing, possible being beat up by the girl he spent most of his life with.

GlaringI wish the night, full of the dreams that rusted and fell offWould shine on me

The rain falling on my raised chinThe curves of the waning moon

He picked the picture up once again and shook his head off all thoughts, he needed a clear head when he would have to hear about her death sentence. He didn't want to get all emotional when Taichou came.

LoserIf I stay surrounded by this crowd of cheerful adultsI'll probably get dirtyGlaring

He never meant for any of this, he just wanted a happy life with her, and maybe tell her that he truly loved her and wanted to be more that that stray dog that followed her. He would damn himself to death from a hollow if he could have the chance to make things right, her not being in jail and her being free.

I thought if I held out my hand I'd reach, but…

Loser


	11. Remember that one night?

Rukia looked at the starry sky above her, next to her tiny frame was Renji. "You see how that one looks like a dog?" she said pointing at the stars, "Yeah and that one looks like a star and that one and that one too." Renji said mockingly. She hit him in the chest. He smiled and laid his head back down in on the grass of the Kuchiki manor. "Renji, do you remember that one night, we were close and it was just like this, calm and peaceful?"

Renji knew it well, it was the night her tried to kiss her a year before they entered the soul academy. "Yeah," he grunted. Rukia's eyes pulled away from the stars to Renji. He was looking off into the distance, his eyes would flicker over to her. "You tried to hard to get me to stop looking at the stars so you could kiss me. You were so close, but after that I don't remember what happened." "I do. A group of punks found us on the hill and made fun of us. I went to go beat their asses while you laughed the whole time. At me and them."

"Oh, yeah. I do remember that. There was three of them, on little one and two big guys. You almost got killed but somehow they left you alone." "Only because you had to throw a half learned kidô spell, you learned on the street, at them. About blew me up." She giggled, it was soft but it brought a smile to his face. He lifted his head off the ground and looked at her, "You know I could hardly look at you after that. It took me days to get over that." "I know. you took off for a few days. I thought you were killed or were beat up and left for dead." "You hit me as soon as I came back. Right in the jaw. I never felt a worse punch yet."

Rukia studied his mouth, the way it moved while he talked. She bit her bottom lip and looked up, "You wanna try it again?" She asked. "Taichou is lurking around, hell no." He said sad. "Well, if you wont, I will." She leaned over to him and placed her lips on his, they both were going to remember this night as well.


	12. St Valentines day

_St. Valentine's Day_

Rukia looked around Orihime's apartment. It was clean and oddly enough, normal looking. "Orihime, I know it's Valentines day all tomorrow but, do I really have make chocolate with you?" she pleaded with the orange haired girl. 'You've never done it before I bet you have someone in mind to give it to once we're done!" she said smiling at the small girl.

Rukia sighed, this was going to be hard. "well, who are you giving it too?" she asked as Orihime bounce around her apartment. 'Um, well I have an idea. But I think it will work." Rukia was puzzled. "What's the idea?" she asked, Orihime stopped and turned around, "Well I was hoping to give them to Ichigo." Rukia smiled, 'I think he'd like that." Orihime's smiled grew, "great. Ok, I'll get it all started while you think about what type you want to make. I have a bunch of stuff to make it with, like um… bean paste. I wonder if that would work."

Orihime started brainstorming on what things she could mix with her chocolates. Rukia sat at the table her hands holding up her face, _Who should I give them too? Who really would take them from me?_ She sat there and thought when her cell woke her from her thinking. She opened it and found it was a call, she took it. 'hello?" she said into the phone. "OY! Rukia. I was just wondering what you were up to. I have nothing to do and well Damnit I'm board here working for Urahara." Renji's voice rang in her ears.

"I'm at Orihime's working on something for school,' she looked at the girl rummaging threw her frig. "Oh, so can we hang later tonight or tomorrow? He asked, his voice kinda sad. "Tomorrow is fine." She tried to reassure him. She hung up the phone, "maybe, I could give them to him?" She said in a small whisper. Orihime popped into the living room, "Ok, it's all ready. I got a few books out so you can look threw them."

"thanks Orihime." Rukia said walking into the kitchen to check out the books. She flipped threw the pages, not really seeing anything she liked. She stopped when she seen a picture of white and milk chocolate dogs. She smiled, remembering the time he told her he was just a stray dog, nothing more. She talked him out of that thought but, somehow that memory stayed with her.

'do you have molds for this Orihime?" the small girl asked. "yeah, it came with the book." She said pulling out molds from a cabinet. Rukia pulled the dog mold from the stack and began to pour the liquid chocolate into them. She mixed the white and milk chocolate, giving it that swirl.

"Rukia, you're really good at that. Are you sure you've never do it before?" "I'm sure but it doesn't seem that hard to do." she finished up with the molds and set it in the frig to cool. Orihime started making her chocolates with bit of strawberries inside, when Rukia helped her. "I like doing this, having someone around to just talk to." the orange haired girl said. "I'm always around, so if you ever need to talk just let me know." Rukia said smiling at her.

The taller girl nodded and smiled back, spilling some of the chocolate on her finger. The both laughed and finished with their chocolates. When they were done the came to the living room to talk about their plans tomorrow. "Could you bring them to school?" Rukia asked. Orihime nodded, "Sure. Oh, what are we going to stick them in?" she asked. "We can go get some boxes or something." Rukia said grabbing her coat and wallet.

They headed out to a local bakery and asked for boxes they could buy for their chocolate. The bakery was nice and gave them some boxes he used for chocolates. By the time they got back to Orihime's house Rukia decided she was going back to Ichigo's. Orihime gave her one last goodbye and Rukia stepped out into the white wonderland.

Her knees high boots sloshed in the wet snow of the street and she crossed the street to Ichigo's. She opened the door to her temporary home and heard Ichigo and his father fighting about tomorrow. She smiled, knowing he was going to get chocolates. She headed upstairs unnoticed by the rest of the house. She slipped out of her snowy clothes and into her new Chappy pjs.

She heard footfalls outside the door and Ichigo open and slammed the door shut behind him. "My damn old man is really getting on my nerves, I really do hate Valentines day." Rukia looked at him from atop her newly opened manga. "Why? He questions your sexuality to much?" Ichigo plopped down on his bed, "yeah he does and I'm sick of it." Rukia smiled behind her book, "I don't' think you'll have to worry about that any longer." She said softly. Ichigo looked over at her, confused.

Rukia's boots sloshed threw the wet muck once again to Urahara's store. Ichigo and Orihime walked to her house together, seeing how Ichigo got her chocolates. The little shinigami knocked on the store's front door. Renji's bright hair poked out from behind the door and looked down to see her. "Oy!" He little the cold shinigami and took her coat from her. In her hands was a bag, meant for him.

She followed him to his room, her hands tightening around the handles of the bag as she neared his room. She had never been this nervous around him before, she had always been so calm. She stepped inside his room and watched him sit down. "Whatcha got there?" Renji asked looking at the bag. "Something." She said setting it down, she could bring herself to say it was for him.

She sat down next to him, leaving room between them. "Can I see?" he asked, his hand reaching out fro the bag. She nodded and watched him drag the bag closer to him. He pulled out the red and pink box from the bag and looked at her confused. "Open it." She said, her eyes not locking with his. He pulled open the top of the box, revealing the swirled white and milk chocolate puppies. He pulled one out of the box and studied it.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked. "I made them. Today is Valentines day and Orihime wanted me to make chocolate with her. I kinda lied to you last night." she said, heat rushed to her cheeks. He bit part of the chocolate and smiled, with his mouth full "these are really good. You should make me more." Rukia's eyes met his crimson ones, "Sure." "You said it was for Valentine's day, what does that mean?"

"I guess on this day, you give chocolates to the guys in your life, the store bought ones go to the friends and the homemade ones go to the ones you really like." he studied her, trying to see what she meant. "I got homemade ones, are you telling me… that you like me." His heart beat a mile per second. Of all this time he thought she liked Ichigo.

"Duh, you moron." He set the half eat chocolate back in the box, and leaned in, his face close to her's. "I got something I've been meaning to tell you." he said, his words soft. She could feel his breath on her lips, he was so close. "uhmm humm." she nodded. "Rukia, I liked you for a while now. As long as I can remember." She closed her eyes, did she ever think of this moment? She didn't think so.

She waited fro a kiss or something but heard him take a thing of chocolate out of the box. She opened her eyes and seen him shove in that last part of the chocolate he had earlier. "You thought I was going to kiss you!" he said mockingly. She punched him in the chest making him choke on his chocolate. She smiled watching him cough, "You have to get me something on March 14, White day." She said getting off the floor and leaving his room.


	13. Swan Song

**Swan Song**

_**Renji sat on the hill he come to know well. His three friends buried behind him, if he failed in saving Rukia, if he died, would they put him here? The thought reached his head every waking minute. What if I died, trying to save her?**_** It echoed so loud he had to place his hands over his ears.**

**He looked out onto the streets he grew up on, her smiling face kept him alive, but what if he died. All he could think about was that last blow Ichigo gave him, **_**What would have happened if I died there?**_** Ichigo wouldn't know that he never wanted to hurt her, that he was the one who left her alone, and sad.**

_**He would have never known that Taichou adopted her, that he didn't care.**_** Renji's hands fell to his sides. "What if Taichou killed me?" The last thing he would have seen was her smiling face, growing sad. "Renji." A voice called to him. He looked over his shoulder, her blue eyes narrowed in worry. "Sorry I'm late." She said sitting close to him, "No big deal, I was just thinking anyways." She gave a faint smile, she never gave those big ones anymore.**

"**Renji, how are you doing?" She meant how are you healing? "Good, just fine." he gave a small laugh. She leaned on him, like she had done millions of times before, "What would you have done, if I died?" he blurted out. "I would have cried, a lot." She said looking up at him, he still faced the city he grew up in. "I would have been said, another person I killed." he looked down at her, on her tiny shoulder's she carried the pain of everyone she knew.**

"**What would you have done if I died Renji?" "I would have joined you. After killing the bastards who let you die." she wrapped her arms around him, his slipped an arm around her, "I love you." She said, "I love you to Rukia."**


	14. Wy'd you say it?

_Why'd you say it?_

Rukia sat outside the sixth division's headquarters. Her head resting against the railing. The door opened and she turned around to see how came out. "Rukia, get off the floor." a low voice said. She did as she was told. "Nii-sama are you ready to go home?" She asked. He nodded and headed down the stairs. She felt the urge to look over her shoulder and found Renji looking down at her.

"Nii-sama, do you mind if I take my time going home?" he looked at her, "Do as you wish." She smiled and headed back up the stairs. 'Oy, Renji.' She said standing next to him. "Rukia, why aren't you going home with Taichou?" she shrugged her shoulders, 'Well we haven't talked much in a long time so, I thought I'd stay."

A faint smile grew on his lips, 'So Rukia, what did you want to talk about?" She looked off at the buildings, 'don't know. Well I have to thank you for helping in saving me. You didn't have to do that." he faced her, 'Rukia, I'd do anything for you. We've been together for ever. Why wouldn't I?" She faced him, her eyes low. "I knew you were going to say that." She said with a smirk.

"Well then why did you say what you said?" he lowered his face, she raised her eyes and chin. "Because I thought I had to say it. Do you have a problem with that?" He growled at her and picked her up, "You know being small is not a very good thing for you." She smiled and swung her leg, her foot connected to his knee and he fell.

"No I think it works. People with big ego's like yours drop your guard around me." She said with her hands on her hips. He looked up at her, god did he love that smile. She looked down at him, god did she love him.


End file.
